Staying In Character
by crashspike22
Summary: When Peyton decides to play a game with her fiancee Lucas Scott, who will come out the winner? What's the game you ask? Read on to find out! My Valentine's Day gift for my beloved Fauxdilocks. Leyton smut! Enjoy! Rated M!


_**Author's notes: This is my Valentine's Day gift for the amazing, wonderful, talented, inspiring, and all around classy broad, xFauxdilocksx. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this One Tree Hill thing.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Staying in Character…<strong>

**Earlier at the Scott's house…**

"Peyton you know I am right." Lucas said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"That's not even true and you know it!" Peyton scoffed from her seat at the kitchen table.

"I am sorry wife-to-be but every single time we play dress up, you always end breaking character every single time." Lucas laughed. He poured Peyton a cup and sat it down in front of her. She took a sip of from the cup and made a face.

"Okay one, you really need to change the filter. Two, it is called roleplaying not dress up. And three, you couldn't handle it if I stayed in character. I do that for your benefit." Peyton smirked. She walked over to the sink and poured out the coffee.

"Sure you do. We both know it's because I get you so worked up that you forget to keep playing…" Lucas came up behind her. He grabbed her hips and pressed her ass up against his crotch. Peyton turned around quickly so she was facing him.

"So is that a challenge?" Peyton asked.

"Is what a challenge?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"I bet that I can stay in character no matter what you do." Peyton smirked.

"Ha! Okay I am game. What are your terms?" Lucas leaned in and kissed Peyton on the neck. Peyton quickly pushed him away.

"The rules are I get to choose the time and place. And when you lose, and you will lose, I get to decide your punishment." Peyton poked him in the chest with her index finger.

"Fine by me." Lucas said.

"Not even going to ask what the punishment is?" Peyton asked.

"Nope because I'm not going to lose." Lucas gave her a kiss.

"That's what you think." Peyton said.

* * *

><p><strong>After school…<strong>

**Lucas's office in the gym…**

It had been another long day of coaching for Lucas Scott. He had finally finished drawing up the new plays for the varsity team and it was time to head home.

He walked over to his office and opened his door.

"Mr. Scott?"

Lucas turned to see Peyton sitting in the chair facing his desk. And his mouth almost dropped to the floor.

She was wearing a short green plaid skirt that stop right over her pussy. Her wonderfully tanned legs were crossed, showing off her smooth thighs and she had on a pair of knee high white socks. Her top was a white button up with the top few buttons unbuttoned. The cotton white bra with the little bow in the front was showing and helped push her breasts up a bit. She was also wearing a dark blue cardigan with her hair down.

Lucas's cock almost burst through his pants. He reached back behind, pushing the door shut and locking it behind him. He flipped the blinds closed and sat on his desk. Then Peyton seductively uncrossed her legs revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties. She quickly crossed her legs once more. Lucas was practically losing his mind at this point.

"You said that you needed to see me after class and well here I am." Peyton said with cocky little smirk.

Lucas jumped right into character. There was no way he was going to lose.

"Well, Miss Sawyer, I have noticed that you haven't been paying attention in class lately. It is becoming a concern." Lucas got up off of his desk and sat in his office chair.

"That's because I am a bad girl. And bad girls like me don't listen to teachers like you." Peyton said.

"Do you think that is the best way for you handle things?" Lucas asked.

"There a lot of things, I can handle Mr. Scott. And I bet you would love to find out what these things are." Peyton opened her legs and showed Lucas her pussy again. This she started fingering herself just a little.

"Miss Sawyer. That is inappropriate behavior." Lucas had to pinch himself hard to stay in character. But seeing Peyton finger herself was incredible.

"What is it? Oh you mean me sticking my fingers into my pussy in front of you? I told you, I am a bad girl and I do what want." Peyton smirked. She took her fingers out and licked them slowly.

"Do you think I am going to let you disrespect me while we are in my office?" Lucas asked sternly.

"Awww. I am sorry you feel like that Mr. Scott. Maybe I could use some discipline." Peyton got from her seat and walked over to wear Lucas was sitting. She bit her bottom lip and Lucas could swear his cock was throbbing at this point. Her legs just looked amazing and that short skirt was doing her all kinds of favors.

Then Peyton laid herself across Lucas's lap. Her skirt had hiked up when she did that so her amazing ass was showing. It was just so perfect. And Lucas knew exactly what to do.

"I agree with that, Miss Sawyer. Now this is going to hurt me, more than it is going to hurt you." Lucas held his hand up over Peyton's ass. She wiggled her ass a little bit to tease him.

"I'm hoping it will." Peyton purred.

Lucas brought his hand down quickly, giving his fiancée's backside a firm smack.

"Ahhh…Mr. Scott…" Peyton moaned.

Lucas smiled from hearing that.

"You are going to stop being such a bad girl in class, aren't you?" He asked as he slapped her ass once more.

"Yes…I am gonna stop…fuck…" Peyton gasped as Lucas smacked her ass again.

Lucas loved the way Peyton's ass was starting to turn red. He gave her a few more smacks quickly making her gasp loudly. It was the most amazing sound he had ever heard her make.

"Make my little ass pay…" Peyton moaned.

Lucas gave her another hard smack that actually made Peyton jump.

"Fuck…Mr. Scott…I deserve this I have been so bad…" Peyton said.

"Yes you have. And you are going to learn your lesson." Lucas smacked her across her ass again.

"Unnhff…please Mr. Scott. I have been so bad…make me feel it…" Peyton taunted.

"God…Mr. Scott…I know I am just your student…But I really want to do something for you now…" Peyton panted from his lap.

Lucas smiled. He knew that Peyton probably wanted to suck on his throbbing cock. But he figured since he had spent so much time smacking her ass, that he could give her a little pleasure first. And hopefully, make her break.

He helped Peyton off of his lap and onto his desk. Peyton put her feet upon the desk so her damp center was visible. Lucas licked his lips and slid his index finger inside of his 'student'. He slowly slid his finger back and forth.

"Uhh…Mr. Scott, I need more…" Peyton moaned.

"Of course…" Lucas slid a second finger into her wet channel. He just loved how wet she would get. It was truly a thing of beauty. Then he decided that he needed a bit more.

Lucas kept his fingers buried inside of her and brought face up to her pussy. He took a second to admire how sweet it looked before taking a big lick of her clit.

"Oh fuck…that feels good…I have such a good teacher…" Peyton moaned.

Lucas smiled to himself and continued. He took another big lick of her clit but she was so wet that it was more of a slurp than a lick. The wet noise that came his actions cause Peyton's body to shiver. He captured her clit in his mouth. Sucking on her while he kept pumping his fingers in and out of her. His fingers were getting soaked in Peyton's juices as he sucked on her. And to her credit, Peyton didn't break character.

"Mr. fucking Scott! You are…oh god…you are such a good teacher…nobody has ever uuhhh…made me feel this way…." Peyton moaned.

Lucas knew that if he didn't get his cock out soon, he might just cum in his pants. However he needed to finish what he had started. He continued sucking and licking Peyton's clit. His office was filled with the sounds of wet slurping, the moans of the beautiful Peyton Sawyer, and the wet sounds of his fingers sliding in and out of her. Lucas was doing some of his best work but Peyton wasn't to give in that easily.

Peyton held onto the back of Lucas's head. He knew she was getting close. If he could make her cum really hard. She might just give up. He changed his pace up. Slowly pumping his fingers in and out Peyton. Then he kept sucking on her clit, giving it the occasional flick of his tongue.

"I'm sooooooooo close…Mr. Scott…Please make me cum…" Peyton chanted.

Lucas kept working her pussy for all it was worth. He could feel Peyton's wall flexing around his fingers. He kept going until he heard that magic sound.

"Holy fuck! Mr. Scott!" Peyton shouted as her orgasm hit.

Lucas pulled his fingers out and put his mouth on her pussy, lapping up every drop of cum that her body released. He got up from his knees and admired his work. Peyton looked spent but he knew that his fiancée was far from finished.

Peyton slid off of the desk and dropped down to her knees. She was eye-level with Lucas's belt buckle. Lucas smiled as he watched her unbuckle his pants, unzip them slowly and pull out his already hard cock. The schoolgirl grabbed it by the base, giving it a single tug.

Lucas's body trembled slightly as a bit of pre-cum leak out of the tip of his dick. Peyton looked up at him and gave his tip a slow lick, tasting him.

"That tastes good Mr. Scott. I think I wanna suck on this thing…" Peyton started tugging his cock up and down. She knew that Lucas could never keep himself together during a blowjob. She ducked her head down to suck on one of his balls.

"Fuck…" Lucas clutched the back of Peyton's head. The feeling of her lips and tongue working both of his balls was indescribable. And he knew that she was doing this on purpose. Peyton's blowjob skills were legendary. Lucas took a deep breath as he felt her tongue run up the length of his meat and around his head. She did this a few times. Coating his dick with her warm saliva getting it nice and wet. With her free hand, Peyton reached under her skirt. In a few seconds, Lucas could the wet click sound of Peyton fingering herself.

"Are you ready, Mr. Scott?" Peyton smiled.

"Do your worst…" Lucas smirked.

Peyton took his cock in her mouth and sucked the head a little bit. Then, to his surprise, Peyton took his entire 8-inches into her mouth and down her throat. Her eyes were closed tightly as she strained to work his dick all the way in her mouth. Her nose was in his pubic hair. She coughed as she backed off to take a breath.

"Fuck…Mr. Scott that is a big dick…" Peyton gasped.

"Glad you like it. You are doing a great job Miss Sawyer." Lucas said. His wife-to-be was an amazing woman but he was going to give up.

Peyton swooped back in once more. Taking the majority of his cock in her mouth and holding still. Lucas grabbed her by her hair. His hips started rocking back and forth. He was going to fuck her throat until she gave up.

Lucas grabbed the sides of her head. He kept rocking his hips back and forth until he heard the wet 'glk glk glk' sound from her throat. He looked down at Peyton and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Peyton wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't. She strained as hard she could to take Lucas's cock down her throat. Fighting against her gag reflex was a bit harder than she anticipated. But she wasn't a quitter. She backed off his cock again gasping for air again.

"Do it again, Mr. Scott…fuck my throat good…" Peyton panted.

Lucas knew that he wasn't going to get her to break this way. Plus if she did that again, he was going to end up filling her belly with his cum. He grabbed her by the arm and got her to stand.

"No. I am teaching you a lesson today. Now bend over this desk." Lucas ordered.

Peyton bent over the desk and gave her ass a little shimmy. Lucas lined up behind her and sunk his heavy cock into her already wet pussy. He bottomed out inside of her quickly. It made Peyton's feet lift up from the floor.

"Uhhh…fuck…Mr. Scott…" Peyton gripped the desk hard. Lucas was pounding her pussy harder than she ever thought possible. The desk was moving from how hard he was fucking her.

"I'm gonna teach you…" Lucas grabbed her hips and kept up his pace. Hearing his fiancée squeal and moan just spurred him on. He could feel his cum building up in his balls. He didn't have much left and he still hadn't got Peyton to break character.

"Teach me…Mr. ScOTT!" Peyton yelped as she felt Lucas's cock slide out of her pussy and go inside of her tight little asshole. She pounded the desk with a closed fist. His dick felt like it was stretching her ass apart.

"I am gonna cum up your little ass Miss Sawyer…I'm gonna…" Lucas grunted. And then it finally happened.

"Fuck Lucas! Cum in my ass!" Peyton shouted.

"Yessss…." Lucas moaned. He had won the bet and now he was cumming in Peyton's ass. Once he finished, he fell back into his seat with a goofy smile on his face.

Peyton had a smile on her face too. It had been awhile since she had been this thoroughly fucked. She turned around and sat on the desk. The record executive started fixing her clothes.

"Told you so." Lucas smiled.

"Yeah well I don't think I lost in this deal." Peyton smiled.

"And why is that?" Lucas asked.

Peyton hopped off the desk and walked to the door of his office. She looks over her shoulder back at Lucas.

"Because you didn't bet anything. So I still win. Byeeeee…" Peyton laughed and walked out of the office.

Lucas couldn't even be mad at her. As long as he had a women like Peyton Sawyer in his life, he would never be a loser.

**The End.**


End file.
